MaxPreston collection of oneshots
by PerfectAnimeFan
Summary: This is a collection of Oneshots/Drabbles of Max/Preston. But that doesn't mean it doesn't also include other ships like Niel/Harrison and Nikki/Nerris. There will be lots of fluff and maybe smut/lemon later? Not sure yet. But please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Stop Being Sick**

Max sat in his desk his leg bouncing up and down as his pencil tapped at his paper. He was anxious. He wanted out of this class now so he could march over to Preston's house and demand to know why his boyfriend hadn't been at school for 4 days. But more than that, why hadn't he called? Why hadn't he texted? Was he okay?

"He better not of moved or something without telling me," he muttered knowing that Preston wouldn't do that but Max always seemed to assume the worst.

That was when Max heard his saving Grace. It was the bell. Immediately the male jumped up up packing his stuff as quickly as possible. He wasn't about to waste a second going his boyfriends house. He jumped into his car starting it before heading out. It was only about a 2 minute car ride but Max was speeding like the other males house was running away from him.

Max pulled into the driveway of the cute little cottage type house before rushing up to the door knocking once. A moment passed. Max knocked again. "Preston?!" He called. "Are you in there?! Please answer!" He finished hollering just as the door opened. It was Preston's grandma.

"Oh hello dear," she said adjusting the glasses on her face trying to see exactly who it was but her eyes lit up the moment she finally saw who it was. "Oh! Max!" She chirped. "Come, come in. Preston will be happy to see you," she said taking her small waddled steps into the house. "He has been talking about how you haven't come to see him yet," she said before stopping almost seeming lost.

"Oh dear, what was I doing again?" She asked herself looking at Max. "Oh Max!" She chirped out.

Max couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Come on now, how about you sit down and watch some tv," he said putting his hands on his boyfriends grandmas shoulders leading her to the living room. He sat her down clicking on family feud.

"Enjoy your show," he said turning.

"Who's Joe?" She asked tilting her head only to be distracted by the tv once again.

Max left the living room and headed upstairs to Preston's room. He knocked on the door gently. "Preston?" He said waiting for a reply.

After a moment a groggy voice came from behind the door. "Come in," it said.

Max slowly opened the door looking at his boyfriend. "Jesus fuck Preston," he said shutting the door behind him walking over to the smaller male.

Preston sat up in his bed his hair pulled back into a very sloppy bun. Some loose hairs around his face were stuck with sweat. His skin was red and there were large purple bags under his eyes seeming as he hadn't slept in days. There were many used tissues on his nightstand along with 2 empty boxes and a new full one that seemed to be just recently opened. There was a mop bucket next to his bed lined with around a dozen trash sacks so he could clean the thing of throw up any time he needed.

Preston smiled at Max. "You came to see me," he said happily.

Max huffed a bit. "Of course I did stupid. You had me worried sick, don't do that again," he said going over to the bed sitting on it pressing his wrist to Preston's forehead. "Holy fuck, you're burning up," he said pulling his wrist away trying to keep a neutral face but worry was written all over his face.

Preston only nodded. "Yeah...I have the flu really bad. I'm sorry I haven't called or texted you," he said softly. "It's not that I didn't want to but when this first started I went to throw up in the toilet and dropped my phone in before puking on it. Long story short, it didn't survive," he said letting out a laugh only to fall into a coughing fit. At first it was into his arm but then he picked a pillow up coughing furiously into it.

Max frowned deeper scooting closer before patting his boyfriends back gently until he was done.

Preston sniffed leaning his head back letting the pillow fall into his lap. "I'm fine Max, really," he said giving the older male a small smile.

Max frowned scooting over next to Preston wrapping an arm around him pulling him into him.

"Max-"

"No, just hush," he said softly looking away as he held Preston against him. "Just relax," he said.

Preston sighed smiling a bit snuggling against his boyfriend. "Thanks," he said sniffing slightly.

Max sighed. "Yeah yeah," he said kicking off his shoes before slipping under the blanket with Preston. "Now get some rest," he said softly leaning his head back closing his eyes.

Preston smiled only nodding. "Okay," he said softly tucking himself under Max's arm closing his eyes.

After a moment Max glanced down at Preston. "Hey," he said.

Preston's eyes opened and he looked up.

"Get better quickly and stop being sick, it's annoying," he said smiling a bit poking the males nose.

Preston smiled. "Alright," he said softly lacing his fingers with Max's.

Max sighed leaning down placing a small kiss on the younger males lips.

Preston pulled away shaking his head making Max frown and furrow his brows. "No, don't. You'll get sick," he said softly.

Max sighed before grabbing Preston's chin kissing him deeply earning a small noise from Preston before pulling away with a gasp.

"Don't be stupid, only idiots get sick," he said pushing Preston's bangs out of his face. "Now sleep," he said softly leaning back closing his eyes.

Preston sat dazed for a moment before smiling a bit not sure if he should be offended or not. "Alright," he said softly.

—

A few days later Max lied in bed in a similar condition to Preston prior.

He glanced at his boyfriend who was holding his hand next to his bedside looking better than ever. 'I'm an idiot,' was the only thing Max could think as Preston's hand felt his forehead gasping at how warm Max was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Embarrassment**

Max and Preston simultaneously jumped out of the car doors that led to the back seat on opposite sides both trying to make themselves look presentable again.

Preston buckled his jeans before tucking his white dress shirt back into them. "I can't believe you got carried away like that Maxwell," he scolded running fingers over his hair before tying it back into a neat bun although many hairs fell out framing the sides of his face.

Max shook his head fastening his belt and throwing his black suit jacket back on. "Oh no, you don't get to blame this on me. You were totally into it until you saw we were running late," he said combing his hair down with his fingers.

Preston shook his head. "Whatever, lets just go," he said pulling out chap stick quickly running it over his red swollen lips.

Max chuckled slightly before they entered the large building. Preston smiled widely. "Such a lovely display. Absolutely magnificent!" He chimed clasping his hands together a gleam in his eyes.

Max rolled his eyes slightly. "No time to admire Preston, we have to go," he said grabbing his boyfriends wrist practically dragging him to the Chappell.

Preston huffed slightly looking at his friends gathered outside the door.

Harrison looked at them glaring. "There they are!" He snapped his hand gripping Niels tighter.

Everyone's eyes turned to look. "Where have you guys been? The wedding is about to start. David and Gwen aren't gonna wait forever," Nikki said annoyance laced in her voice.

"Preston is the last person I thought would show up late," Nerris said cocking a brow at her long term friend.

Preston blushed deeply. "Ah ah ah-"

Max smirked looking at his boyfriend as he wasn't able to come up with an excuse that made sense. "We were mak-"

Preston quickly slapped a hand over his boyfriends mouth. "Mak...ing sure that we looked nice..." he said mentally slapping himself. What kind of excuse was that.

Slowly Preston lowered his hand looking very embarrassed.

The looks on his friends faces indicated clearly that they didn't believe Preston. He shook his head. "So we should probably head in right?" He said.

Max could only smirk as everyone turned starting to walk to take their seats. As the doors opened Max shoved his hands in his pockets. "We were making out in the car," he said rather loudly receiving a slap on the chest from Preston.

"Max!" He said his voice cracking lightly as he scolded his boyfriend.

Everyone turned and looked at them before busting out laughing.

Preston poured slightly his face red as a beet. "Damnit Max," he muttered only to have a hand placed on his shoulder.

Max looked down at him smiling. "I love you," he said.

"I hate you," Preston said walking away to take his seat. Max couldn't help but laugh. He loved to embarrass Preston. He was so cute when he was flustered.

Max went and took his place next to David as his best man. He looked at Preston as the ceremony started sending him a wink.

Preston blushed and turned away holding a hand in his lap flipping Max off.

Max only grinned turning his head continuing to watch as Gwen made her way down the isle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lets Do It**

The 17 year old male sat on his bed, a incomplete script in his lap, and a pencil in his teeth as he seemed to be concentrating rather hard. "Ah!" He mused before quickly writing something. "Perfect," he said to himself before continuing to write out the scene he had pieced together in his mind.

Preston Goodplay tapped his bare feet against his ruffled comforter as he hummed happily to himself. His most recent work was purely brilliant and he couldn't wait to share it with his boyfriend.

When Preston went on and on about his newest plays, Max couldn't care any less about Preston's play, but listening to the male go on and on about his passion was something Max loved. The way his eyes sparkled. The way his gestures were large and proud. It was something Max couldn't help but love.

Preston sighed softly setting his pencil against the page before holding it down with his thumb ready to turn in for the night. Slowly he stood gripping his page in his hand about to start walking when he was frozen in place by a sound outside his window. He watched the window closely checking for any signs that someone was trying to get in. Did he remember to lock the window? He couldn't remember and couldn't see if he had locked it passed the coverage of his curtains. He swallowed the lump in his throat wanting to check but it seemed as if his feet were glued to the floor.

Preston dug his toes into the carpet his heart nearly stopping as the window creaked struggling to stay shut before it popped open. Slowly it slid up and a dark figure crawled inside.

Preston's heart hammered out of his chest and he glanced at the phone on his nightstand. "H-Hey! Stay right there! I'll call the cops if you come any closer!" He shouted almost ready to scream so that maybe, just maybe his neighbor would hear and wake up. That was when a familiar voice met his ears.

"W-Why would you call the cops on me?" A voice asked slurring heavily.

"M-Max? What are you doing here?" He asked as he thought Max had been at a party with Nikki and Niel. Preston had been invited but politely declined as he had to make sure his grandmother got her meds and was sent to bed on time.

Max turned around struggling a bit before finally getting the window closed. "I-I just wanted to see ya b-babe," he let out stalking towards Preston.

The smaller male blushed at his new nickname. "W-Well go home, you're drunk," he said unhappily although he felt a bit uneasy about releasing Max into the streets alone in this state. "You know what, I'll get dressed and take you ho-" he stopped when he felt a warmth presence envelope him causing his papers to fall to the floor. "M-Max!" He snapped.

Max leaned and leaned on Preston until he was forced back onto the queen sized bed. "M-Max! Enough!" He said struggling against his boyfriend best he could although Max was obviously stronger than him.

"Come on Pres~" he purred leaning down nuzzling his nose into the smaller males neck causing a small whimper to erupt from the male underneath him. "Let's...Lets do it...right now," he said biting down on the sensitive skin on Preston's neck before running his tongue over the bite marks and potential bruise he caused.

Preston's shook his head slightly. "N-No! M-a-Ahh!" He let out curling his body up around Max slightly.

Max smirked slightly at the reaction he was getting. He quickly put his arms under Preston's picking him up and laying him down at the head of the bed before rolling his hips down against Preston's groin.

"Ah..mm...ngh~" Preston let out as Max continued to grind against him roughly. "M-Max! Stop! Y-Yo~ah! You're drunk! Enough!" he finally let out only to have his voice turn into pants.

Max shook his head. "Nah," was all he said as he continued letting small moans of pleasure slip passed his lips.

After a few moments Max stopped causing a whine to emit from the mouth of the boy below him. Max layed down on top of Preston letting his hips rock gently as he attacked the males neck again leaving hickeys as he went along.

Preston just lied there his moans passing his lips one right after another and if he wasn't making noise he was panting.

Max slowed down and soon enough, completely stopped.

"M-Max!" He strained. "P-Please!" He let out wondering why he had stopped. Suddenly something snapped him out of his little trance. Max was snoring softly. Preston wrinkled his brow. "Max!" He let out anger laced in his voice as he pushed a sleeping Max off of himself.

Preston growled slightly looking down at the tent he had pitched in his pajama pants. "God Damnit Max! You go to sleep and leave me like this?!" He growled gesturing towards his erection then looking at his boyfriend before sighing. "I hope you know you're making this up to me tomorrow," he said knowing Max wasn't gonna hear or remember any of this, but he also knew that once he told Max what happened that the larger male would make it up to him. He knew Max too well. Preston shoved Max to the other side of the bed before pulling the blanket out and covering them both. "You're real damn lucky I love you," he said leaning over kissing the boys cheek. "Goodnight Max," he said before rolling over to click off his lamp having to wait until he calmed down before slowly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fucking Eat**

Max let out a groan as he rolled over in his bed looking for the warmth that had enveloped him the night before only to find cold sheets. "Hmm." He let out rolling onto his back slowly opening his eyes glancing around the room looking for his boyfriend hoping he hadn't left without yelling Max. The male slowly sat up rubbing his eyes before letting out a yawn. He sighed rubbing the back of his neck. Had Preston really left? Probably off to some play practice or something. Of course, without eating. Max wasn't an idiot, he noticed that Preston had lost a lot of weight and hadn't been eating lately, but Max knew it was because the UIL play competition was stressing the heck out of him.

Max was ready to get up and call Preston when a sing song voice came from the closet. "Morning Max!" The familiar voice sad as Preston walked out of the closet holding one of Max's shirts and the jeans he had worn the day before. "I'll give it back, I just don't have time to go home before play practice," he said stripping off the pajama pants Max had loaned him to slip on his jeans.

Max shrugged a bit use to Preston stealing his clothes so it really wasn't anything to him.

Max threw his blanket off letting his feet fall off the side of his bed shivering slightly as the sudden cold. He glanced at Preston watching as the male shed himself of his shirt. Max furrowed his brows looking at the body before him.

Preston's chest was pale and his rips were clearly visible. It wasn't as bad as it could be, but Max was still very concerned. Slowly the male stood walking over to his boyfriend. He grabbed the shirt Preston was putting on pulling it from his grasp. He threw the shirt on the bed looking up at Preston.

"Max?" Preston let out cocking his head slightly in confusion.

Max slowly moved his hands to hold Preston's face. He ran his thumbs over the males cheeks before moving his hands down to his neck then shoulders. They were very bony. He moved his hands down letting tan fingers brush over milky white skin feeling the ridges of the bones that lined his chest. Max sighed softly feeling the goosebumps arise on the pale skin.

"M-Max..what are you-"

"When did you last eat Preston?" Max asked a sternness in his voice that Preston rarely heard.

Preston shook his head slightly his face flushing. "Um...yesterday...I had a yogurt..." he said softly.

Max furrowed his brow slightly. "What else?" He asked.

Preston paled. "I-I think that's it..." he said softly.

Max shook his head slightly grabbing the shirt off his bed reaching up pulling it over his boyfriends head helping him into it the rest of the way. "I'm making food...come on," he said softly.

Preston shook his head slightly. "No..Max...I have to get to-"

"Preston." Max said sternly looking up at his boyfriend. "You're 17 and can't even take care of yourself. If that's the case, then I'll have to do it for you," he said turning and heading to the kitchen having a reluctant Preston following.

Max told Preston to sit down as he pulled out some pancakes David had made and frozen for later use. Max heated those up in a pan before making some bacon. He walked over to the table setting a plate in front of Preston before adding the bottle of syrup to the table. "Eat," he said sitting down with his own plate starting to dig into the food.

After a few minutes he glanced up noticing Preston hadn't touched his plate. "Preston..I'm not letting you leave until you eat, so if you don't want to be late I suggest you start eating," he said finishing up the food on his plate standing to put it in the sink. He rinsed his plate before walking back over to the table sitting down. "Well?" He said looking rather annoyed.

"Max I-"

"Just...fucking...eat...Preston..." he said.

"Max I'm not-"

"Preston!" Max snapped. "Listen here. You're not leaving this house until you eat and I'm not kissing or hugging you either," he said noticing the look is distress on Preston's face as he finally caved.

"Fine..." he muttered starting to eat. He didn't want to worry Max. He really didn't mean to, he just wasn't hungry. Too stressed. Once Preston finished he sighed actually feeling a lot better. "Thank you Max," he said softly.

Max stood smiling a bit as he washed off Preston's plate before walking back over to his boyfriend. He leaned over kissing him gently. "Sorry...I was just worried is all," he said softly.

Preston smiled a bit putting his arms over Max's shoulders. "Sorry for worrying you then," he said kissing his boyfriend once again.

Max smiled. "Do you want a ride to the school?" He asked.

"That would be lovely," Preston answered standing as they both headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you**

Max crunched up against his boyfriends chest clutching on tightly to Preston's shirt. It was Christmas Eve and here he was keeping his boyfriend from his family as he hoped that maybe his parents would be home that night or the next day at least. They had left earlier that day without any warning and haven't come back since.

"M-Max...it's alright," Preston said stroking his boyfriends back gently.

Max shook his head slightly. "Yeah...I guess...I just...wish that maybe they cared sometimes..." he said softly burying his head deeper into his boyfriends shirt taking his his scent. He had a natural scent of cinnamon overlapped with a woodsy musk and a small amount of cologne mixed in. Max loved it.

Preston furrowed his brow. "Max! Of course they care. They're your parents, they love you," he said almost in a scolding way for thinking such things.

Max quickly pushed his hands against Preston's chest sitting himself up a small scowl on his face. "No. No they don't Preston," he said shaking his head slightly feeling tears prick at his eyes but quickly blinked them away not wanting to cry in front of Preston.

The taller male stared at Max for a moment his brows furrowed. "Don't speak in such ways Max!" He snapped. "They love you very much," he said scooting closer to his boyfriend.

Max shook his head quickly. "No they don't Preston!" He shouted. "Stop telling me they do because they fucking don't!" He let out his body shaking slightly as his anger built up.

Preston was taken aback by Max's sudden out burst not sure what to say. He opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off.

"They don't fucking care! Nobody does! How am I suppose to believe love even exists if nobody loves me?!" He asked his voice rising. "They're never here. Christmas, New Years, Father's Day, Mother's Day, My birthday!" He shouted feeling the tears he had been trying to hold in spill out in water falls. "Nobody fucking cares!" He shouted before looking at Preston who looked very shocked and somewhat hurt.

"Max I-"

"No! No you don't! Don't fucking lie to me!" He shouted shoving Preston back only causing the taller male to fall off of the bed with a thud. Max hadn't realized what he had done or said to Preston until the taller male was on the floor.

"N-No..Preston-"

"You know what Max...I'm done..." he said standing up. "I try so hard...I care about you...I really do...But I can't do this anymore..." he said softly trying his best to maintain his composure and not completely freak out and be dramatic about it just like Max hates. He inhaled shakily before turning on his heel. "Have a nice Christmas Max," he said giving a small wave.

Max sat on the bed completely speechless. What had he done? He just lost the only one he had left. The only one who truly loved him. Max flinched as the door slammed a lot of anger behind it. Max felt hot years run down his face all over again. "Preston?..."

"Preston!" He called out. Silence. "Nononono," he muttered before immediately jumping up. He rushed out of the room glancing around seeing Preston about to open the front door. "Preston!" He called out running towards the taller male enveloping him in a tight hug. "P-Please..." he begged softly. "Don't leave me...don't leave me alone...I don't want to be alone again..." he said feeling the body in front of him tense a bit then relax.

"Max..." he said softly turning around before pulling Max into a hug. "I love you...I love you so much..." he said burying his nose into the smaller males hair atop his head.

"I know..." Max said softly against the males chest. "I'm...Im sorry..." he said squirming a bit at the word not really a fan of admitting his own defeat.

"Don't you dare ever...say that I don't..." he said sternly.

"I won't...I love you too," Max said softly. He could never do that to Preston again. It made him feet guilty. Of course he loved Preston and he knew Preston loved him. He loved the way he rambled about his theatre stuff and loved the way the taller male held him tightly against his chest. He loved the way he kissed him and, even though he hated to admit it, loved the way he was dramatic about a lot of things.

Preston smiled a bit. "I have a Christmas gift for you...I mean...I know it's Christmas Eve but..." he slowly pushed Max off of him gently before pulling off the over sized hoodie he had been wearing. It was his favorite one. It was yellow with a small bear on the left side of the chest. Slowly he stepped forward in front of Max. "Arms up," he said happily. Max complied letting Preston put the hoodie on him.

"It's my favorite hoodie but...I want you to have it so everyone knows you belong to me," he said softly. "I love you Max," he said.

Max smiled. "Thank you," he stepped forward enveloping his boyfriend in a hug. "I love you too," he said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**How Could You?**

How could you?

How could you walk around smiling and laughing as if you hadn't just ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped it into the dirt.

 _"_ _Max! You came to my show!"_

 _"_ _Of course I did," Max chuckled slightly checking to see if anyone was around before giving his boyfriend a gentle, loving kiss on the cheek. "Don't tell anyone I did that," he said in almost a serious tone._

 _Preston couldn't help but laugh. "Silly Max, everyone already knows we're dating," the taller male said leaning down kissing his boyfriend only to be pushed away by a blushing Max._

 _"_ _D-Don't do that..." he coughed. "Not in front of people..." he said. "I'll see you after the second part," he said turning and walking back to his seat. But Preston couldnt help but notice the smile across Max's face as he walked._

I've been hurt so much in my life. Why do you feel the need to dig a knife into the wound and cut deeper than before. My chest heaved. My eyes watering as tears filled them blurring my vision. 'No way, not a fucking way. He wasn't crying.'

Max sat in the lunch room with Nikki as Neil on either side of him but he seemed completely oblivious to the conversation they were engaging in. The only thing Max could think about was how much his heart hurt.

 _"_ _Max stop!" Preston strained. "Stop! Please! Pull out now!" He shouted his voice laced with panic._

 _A flash of worry crossed Max's face as he quickly pulled out of the taller male. "What?" He asked. "I'm sorry!" He said watching as tears flooded Preston's eyes._

 _"_ _I'm sorry..I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." he let out his voice hiccuping._

 _Max sighed softly before moving over next to Preston enveloping him in a hug. "I'm sorry...I thought you were ready," he whispered softly stroking the hair of the taller male._

 _Preston shook his head slightly. "It's just hard to forget what he did to me you know.." he said softly curling against Max's chest as he pulled the blankets up over them both._

 _Max sighed softly. "I know...I'm sorry I tried to pressure you into it just...just sleep now," he said kissing the top of the younger males head._

Max squeezed his eyes shut letting tears fall unaware at the friends who were trying to get his attention.

"Max!" A voice finally got through to him. He turned his head quickly looking at the blunette that had called his name.

"O-Oh! Sorry," he said suddenly aware of the tears that were covering his cheeks. Quickly he wiped them with his sleeves.

"Um, Max..I don't think you are..You're really quiet," she said leaning forward a bit. "And you're crying, so I know something is definitely wrong," She said her eyes switching to Niel for a second as they shared a look before looking back at Max.

"S-Sorry...I guess...I guess I just have a lot on my mind," he said softly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, a lot. As in Preston," Niel muttered looking away a bit as Max shot him a cold glare.

"Shut the fuck up, Niel," he said quietly moving his hood up over his head.

Nikki glared at Niel for a moment before looking at Max with a more comforting face.

"Is that was it is? The breakup?" She asked softly.

"What the fuck else would it be?" Max asked his voice catching in his throat slightly.

Nikki sighed only nodding. "I'm sor-"

"Why the fuck are you sorry? There isn't anything you can do! There isn't anything you can do to bring him back to me!" He snapped feeling the tears come back once again. "I...I gotta go. Don't fucking follow me," he said standing up and walking out of the lunch room before entering the bathroom. Luckily, nobody was in there. Max punched the wall letting his tears fall once again.

 _"_ _Happy two years Max!" The taller male said happily as he greeted Max after the smaller male opened the door for him._

 _Max smiled a bit letting out a small chuckle. "Of course you're gonna make a big deal out of it," Max said stepping out of the way to let Preston into his home._

 _"_ _And why would I not?" Preston asked setting the gifts he had brought on the table. "This is a day to celebrate our ever lasting love! A day to celebrate two years of loving each other," Preston gushed._

 _Max rolled his eyes slightly. "Yeah yeah. It sucks but I only got you one gift instead of a bunch like you have," he said softly almost disappointed with himself not making this bigger than he had._

 _"_ _That's alright!" Preston said happily._

 _Max smiled pulling a small velvet box with a bow on it out of his pocket. Preston happily took it to find a ring inside. "Oh Max!" Preston said his voice laced with emotion. "It's absolutely gorgeous!" He said slipping it onto his finger. "Thank you," he said softly kissing his boyfriend before sitting in a chair at his dinning table. Watching as Max sat across from him. Slowly Max took Preston's hand rubbing his thumb over the top of the milky skin._

 _"_ _You know Max...one day...you and me are gonna get married," he said softly._

 _Max looked up rather surprised. "W-Wha?" He let out._

 _"_ _Mhm...not now...and maybe not in 5 Years...but some day...I promise..." he said gazing up at Max Amber eyes sparkling slightly._

 _Max couldn't help but smile a bit. "Yeah okay...sounds like a plan..." he said only to be greeted by lips pressed against his. Max hummed happily returning the kiss._

"Damnit...why...why does it hurt so much...Why did you have to do this to me...I miss you already..." he said softly letting his forehead fall against the wall. "How could you..." he muttered to himself feeling his chest heave as he tried to keep himself from falling apart right then and there.

How could you

How could you sit and act like you don't care when I'm hurting so bad? You're face is unchanging Max. It shows no pain or any remorse. How could things change back to what they were without you even blinking an eye. I was with you for two years so I know when you're upset even when you do your best not to show it. Then..then why now are you not hurting? Did I mean nothing to you?

 _"_ _I like you," a small but stern voice said as the smaller male stood in front of Preston blushing._

 _"_ _W-What?" The taller male asked feeling a little taken aback by the sudden gesture._

 _"_ _Don't make me repeat myself you idiot!" He snapped. "Just...just answer me," he said looking away a blush taking over his face._

 _Preston stared for a moment before smiling letting out a sigh. "Of course I like you too Max," he said softly._

 _Max looked up at him half surprise taking over his expression. "Well...g-good," he said pulling out a pen gripping Preston's wrist before yanking his arm over to himself. He quickly wrote down his number. "We're going on a date this Saturday. That isn't a question," he said before shoving the pen back in his pocket. "Text me," he said looking away for a moment before leaning up leaving a small but firm kiss on the males cheek. "See ya," he said turning and hurrying off._

 _Preston stood there in shock for a few moments before moving his hand to his cheek. "Hm," he let out his face slowly turning a pink color. "How cute?" He said softly._

Preston felt tears prick at his eyes as he watched Max stand and walk out of the lunch room. Had he seen him staring? No way..he couldn't of.

Preston was drawn out of his thoughts by the feeling of a hand on his wrist. Amber eyes immediately looking up to meet green.

"Preston...what's wrong? You're not having second thoughts are you?" The larger male asked squeezing Preston's wrist to the point it hurt. Preston winced slightly.

"Oh! No! Definitely not Nurf! Never!" He squeaked out his voice cracking slightly. His looked down in his lap keeping his eyes down as Nurf starting kissing the top of the other males head nuzzling his nose into it as well.

"I love your scent Preston," he said softly. Preston only nodded cringing slightly at the comment.

Nerris and Harrison frowned sharing a look with each other. How could things change so drastically in only a few hours. It all started with Nurf threatening Preston and his grandmother if he wouldn't leave Max and go out with him. Things weren't good and wouldn't be for a long time.

"What have I done..." Preston whispered to himself. "How could I..." he muttered leaning into the larger male as he put and arm around him. Preston squirmed uncomfortably. Nurfs touch wasn't the same as Max's. It was rough and uncaring. He hated it.

How could you Preston.

How could you Max.


End file.
